custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cień samotności
''Autor: TT'' Prolog Tahu biegł po piaszczystej plaży. Goniło go kilka cieni i Makuta Antroz. Cholera. - pomyślał. - Teraz szybko do Jetraxa i w nogi. Odwrócił się, i zobaczył, jak strumień cienia leci w jego stronę. Nie było czasu na unik, Tahu użył mocy swojej maski, ale to tylko lekko osłabiło atak. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że prawie całkowicie zniszczyło mu pancerz, i na dodatek poleciał na jakieś 20 bio. Przez chwilę był oszołomiony, a to wystarczyło, żeby Antroz z cieniami dobiegł do niego. Cienie złapały Tahu i zaciągnęły do celi w pałacu Teridaxa... Cz. 1 - Musimy go uratować - powiedział Hydraxon. - Tahu wie najwięcej o Teridaxie z nas wszystkich. - Sam się wpakował w te kłopoty, to niech sam się z nich wydostanie - krótko stwierdziłem. - My mówimy o Tahu. Jeżeli sam chciałby się wydostać, to Forteca Mroku by już stała w ogniu. On po prostu chce, żebyśmy i my czasem ruszyli tyłkiem. Tak jakby, to on ostatnio robił najwięcej z nas wszystkich - odparł Mistik. - Czyli co. Musimy go stamtąd wydostać? - spytałem. - Niestety tak. Dlaczego on to robi. Tylko sprawia nam więcej kłopotów - odpowiedział Hydraxon. - W takim razie pójdę ja, z Kali i Sound'em. - powiedziałem. Obrada się skończyła, ja zostałem. Następnego dnia znowu musiałem iść i ratować czyjś zadek. Jakie to upierdliwe - pomyślałem. - Jestem zwiastunem śmierci, mogę zabijać prawie że siłą woli, a jeszcze nikogo nie zaałatwiłem. Jestem Drago, kiedyś Onu-matoran z Południowego Kontynentu, a teraz przywódca grupy oporu przeciw Makucie Teridaxowi. Moim zadaniem jest.... Rozległo się stukanie, i po chwili do sali weszła Helryx. - No no, Drago. Słyszałam, że znowu będziesz robić jako niańka dla Tahu - powiedziała. - Dlaczego ciągle mówisz o rzeczach, które cię nie interesują. Przecież wiem, że masz do mnie wyrzuty, że to ja jestem przywódcą grupy oporu. Przykro mi, ale każdy mógł oddać głos, i większość osób głosowała na mnie - odpowiedziałem. - W takim razie dlaczego nie jestem nawet w Głównej Radzie, co? - Rada była też wybierana demokratycznie. Jedynym powodem twoich niepowodzeń jest brak zaufania ze strony ludu. A to wzięło się z tego, że nie umiałaś pokonać Teridaxa kiedy był jeszcze lekko osłabiony. Po prostu zawiedli się na swojej wielkiej przywódczyni. Teraz moja kolej, żeby spróbować. Helryx podeszła do mnie i sprzedała mi plaskacza, aż mi maska spadła. Wyszła z sali. Podniosłem i założyłem moją kanohi. Wróciłem do rozmyślania nad światem. ---- - Władza jest męcząca, a jedyną rozrywką jest walka z rebeliantami - powiedziałem do siebie. Do sali wszedł Antroz, a za nim kilka cieni ciągnących Tahu. - Panie, złapaliśmy Tahu - powiedział. - Świetnie. A jakich okolicznościach zdołaliście go ująć? - spytałem. - Szpiegował nas. Patrol cieni zauważył go i wezwał mnie, a później po prostu nie zdołał nam uciec - odparł Makuta. - Dajcie mi tu go! - rozkazałem cieniom, które natychmiast zaciągnęły Tahu przed moje oblicze. - A teraz, Tahu, moje najlepsze dzieło, powiedz mi, dlaczego szpiegowałeś mnie na mojej własnej wyspie? - To proste. Nudziło mi się w bazie więc wyszedłem na spacer - odpowiedział. - Nie został tu wysłany, sam przyszedł. Widzę to w jego oczach - powiedziałem. - Ale dziękuję ci, że dobrowolnie oddałeś się w moje ręce. Cienie, wtrącić go do lochu! Cienie wyciągnęły Tahu z sali i powlokły go prosto do więzienia. - Panie, co chciałeś powiedzieć przez słowa: moje najlepsze dzieło ? - Prawdziwy Tahu już dawno nie żyje. Zanim umarł, zabrałem go do mojego laboratorium i sklonowałem, w taki sposób, że klon nie różnił się niczym od oryginału. Potem ulepszyłem i wyćwiczyłem klona, i postawiłem do walki z oryginałem. Powiedziałem im, że kto wygra, ten przeżyje i zostanie moim sługą. Oczywiście wygrał klon, ale wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Cały umysł oryginalnego Tahu przemieścił i scalił się z umysłem klona. Wiedział o wszystkim co przeżył oryginał. Zbuntował się mi i uciekł. - wyjaśniłem memu słudze całą historię Tahu. - A więc jest potężny, prawda? - Oczywiście. Jest na tyle potężny, że mógłby sprawić, żeby teraz cała moja Forteca Mroku stanęła w płomieniach. Tak na prawdę, mógł wtedy cię pokonać, ale zapewne nie chciał. Dzięki temu poznał część budowy mojej siedziby - odpowiedziałem mu. - Chce uwolnić więźniów? - spytał mnie Antroz. - Bardzo możliwe, ale my nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Chociaż, byłoby wtedy o wiele więcej zabawy z grupą oporu. Wiesz co? Pozwolimy mu ich uwolnić. To będzie bardzo ciekawe. Odwołaj połowę straży z lochów. - Jak sobie życzysz, panie. W tej chwili rozległ się huk. Cała budowla zadrżała. - Zdaję się, że Tahu zaczął wykonywać swój plan wcześniej niż sądziłem. - Panie, mam coś zrobić? - Tak, idź i trochę poudawaj, że walczysz. Tylko tyle. Antroz wyszedł. Bardzo ciekawy plan wymyślił ten Tahu. - myślałem. - No cóż, w końcu płynie w nim moja krew... Cz. 2 Kula ognia! - krzyknąłem, i w tej samej chwili kraty z protostali stopiły się. Wyszedłem na korytarz i zacząłem podchodzić do kolejnych celi i wywarzać kraty. Więźniowie od razu wybiegali, ale nie uciekali, bali się gniewu Teridaxa. W końcu wypuściłem ostatniego jeńca, i odwróciłem się do tłumu. Było ich może 20. No trudno, będę musiał wykonać plan z takimi cieniasami - pomyślałem. Odezwałem się do nich: - Słuchajcie. Wypuściłem was tylko w jednym celu. Macie mi pomóc w ataku na Teridaxa. Wy będziecie walczyć z cieniami i Antrozem, a w tym czasie ja pójdę na herbatkę do Władcy Mroku. - Dlaczego sądzisz, że pomożemy ci zaatakować Wszechmogącego? Jeżeli się sprzeciwimy, zniszczy nas - powiedział jakiś vortixx. - Bo równie dobrze mogę was teraz spalić. Wybierajcie: możecie mi pomóc, a później uciec gdzie chcecie, albo uciekać,a wtedy Teridax was złapie i zabije - odpowiedziałem. - No dobrze, ja się zgadzam. Ale chcę wiedzieć, komu zawdzięczam, że nie będę tkwił do końca życia w lochu. - Jestem Tahu, władca płomieni. Moja moc nie jest tak wielka jak Teridaxa, ale znam kilka słabych punktów Władcy Mroku. A więc, ktoś jeszcze ze mną idzie? - A może tak my? - powiedział ktoś za mną. - Kim jesteś - spytałem wyjmując sztylet. - No co, nie poznajesz dawnych przyjaciół? To my, Iron i Iruini - powiedział Toa Żelaza. - Myślałem, że Teridax was zabił. To dobrze, że żyjecie - powiedziałem. - My też się cieszymy. No dobra, to czas rozpocząć atak. Wszyscy szli w stronę głównej sali. Po drodze spotykaliśmy grupki cieni, które w jednej chwili spalały się. Przed wejściem do Sali Tronowej stała naprawdę duża grupa najpotężniejszych cieni Teridaxa. Odwróciłem się do mojej drużyny i powiedziałem: - Dobra, teraz zaczynacie atak. Od razu mówię, jeżeli będziecie bardzo ranni, nie musicie walczyć, wtedy usuńcie się na bok. Nie chcemy, żeby ktoś umarł, no może poza Teridaxem i Antrozem. A teraz do walki! - This is Sparta! - wszyscy naraz krzyknęli i ruszyli wprost na cienie. Ja w spokoju ominąłem kotłaninę i wszedłem do sali. Na tronie siedział Teridax. Włądca Mroku się odezwał: - Tak jak cię uczyłem. Użyłeś innych, żeby odwalili brudną robotę, a sam idziesz do głównego celu. Tak też właśnie użyłem ciebie. - Zamknij maskę! Teraz mamy walczyć. W końcu okaże się, czy wystarczająco dobrze mnie wyćwiczyłeś. - A więc zaczynajmy - odpowiedział mi Teridax, wstał z tronu i podniósł miecz. Zaczęła się walka. Wyjąłem sztylet i skoczyłem na Władcę Mroku. Teridax nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, podniósł miecz, i odepchnął mnie na bok. Podszedł i przyłożył mi miecz do szyi. W tej chwili do komnaty wpadł jakiś zielony Toa z mieczem i dziwnym miotaczem. Wystrzelił w Teridaxa. Władca Mroku był zaskoczony. Tym razem skierował się na nowego przeciwnika. Szybko wstałem i zobaczyłem jak Teridax powala tego Toa, podnosi miecz, i chce go przebić na wylot. Zdesperowany zaatakowałem Władcę Mroku umysłem. Wiedziałem, że nie wygram, ale nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby ktoś zginął. Przez chwilę walczyłem z Teridaxem w głowie, ale się poddałem. Na szczęście tych kilka sekund wystarczyło, żeby Toa powstał. Ciął mieczem w plecy Teridaxa, ale bez żadnego efektu. Zaatakowaliśmy jednocześnie, ja umysłem, a on mieczem. Teridax powoli zaczął się wycofywać. W pewnej chwili wpadłem na po pomysł. Wysłałem do tego Toa umysłową wiadomość, żeby przestał atakować. Gdy wykonał mój rozkaz, ja także ustałem z atakiem, ale już byłem gotowy, żeby znowu walczyć. Skoncentrowałem swoją moc w jednym punkcie i utworzyłem kulę żywiołu. Doskoczyłem do Teridaxa uderzając go moim nowym atakiem Fajerbol(Fireball). W jednej sekundzie najmocniejsza istniejąca zbroja zaczęła się topić. Na samym końcu spowodowałem wybuch fajerbola, o prawie tak wielkiej mocy co Nova Blast. Z ciała Teridaxa nie pozostało ni, ale antidermis zniknęło. Na pewno go nie zabiłem - pomyślałem. - Pokonałeś go - powiedział zielony Toa. - Tak, ale nie bez twojej pomocy. Jak się nazywasz? - spytałem - Jestem Gresh2, ale nie jestem Toa, jak uważałeś. Pochodzę z innego świata o nazwie Bara Magna,a Teridax ściągnął mnie tutaj za pomoca tarczy Iruini'ego, która jest wykonana z Kanohi Olmak - odpowiedział Gresh2. - Myślę, że Iruini wyśle cię z powrotem na Bara Magna. Teraz wracajmy. Wyszliśmy z sali, gdzie czekała na nas reszta osób. Cz. 3 - I jak? Pokonaliście Teridaxa? - spytał się Iruini. - Można powiedzieć, że tak. Zniszczyliśmy jego ciało - odpowiedziałem. - Czyli na kilka dni będzie spokój. Gratuluję Tahu. Nikt nie myślał, że chcesz zaatakować Władcę Mroku - powiedział Drago. Za nim stał Sound i Kali. - Co? Drago? A skąd ty się tu wziąłeś? - zdziwiłem się. - No, po tym jak cię złapali postanowiłem znów uratować Ci zadek, ale najwidoczniej sam o niego zadbałeś. - Dobra dobra. Koniec pogaduszek, wracamy - powiedział Iron. Już chciałem przemówić do wszystkich ocalonych, żeby się rozeszli, gdy nagle rozbrzmiał głos. Głos, którego nikt nie chciał usłyszeć: - Nigdy nie poznacie mojej prawdziwej potęgi. Mogę wam pokazać tylko jej część. A oto ona. Tofik, atakuj! I po chwili w ścianie ukazał się otwór, z którego wyskoczyło jakieś dziwne stworzenie. Było skulone i świeciło po nas błękitnymi oczami. Kolor pancerza był zielony, a z pleców i kilku innych miejsc na ciele wyrastały mu kolce. Nie miało żadnej broni, poza dwoma pazurami u każdej ręki i kłami. Wzrok bestii zatrzymał się na Vortixx, z którym wcześniej rozmawiałem. "Tofik" - jak go nazwał Teridax - skoczył na niego i w jednej chwili wbił kły w zbroję. - Zabierzcie go! Zabierzcie go! Pewnie ma wściekliznę! - zaczął krzyczeć Vortixx. Wszyscy milczeli, ale po chwili Gresh2 zawołał: - Już! Pokonajmy tego zielonego wypierdka i idźmy się przekimać Wszyscy ruszyliśmy na Tofika. Ten od razu skoczył na jakiegoś bliskiego Toa. Rozdrapał mu zbroję i wgryzł się w niego. Po kilku sekundach odskoczył od niego, a ten upadł prawie martwy. Co on zrobił? Jak takie małe coś może pokonać Toa? - pomyślałem. Po chwili sobie uświadomiłem. - On może wysysać energię i moc z innych!. Nie było czasy na dalsze rozważania. Od strony Tofika poleciał promień plazmy. Szybko się schyliłem, ale ci z przodu nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Nie został po nich nawet pył. Wstałem i zobaczyłem, jak zielona bestia "doładowuje się" jakimś innym Toa koloru jaskrawo żółtego. Elektryczność - przemknęło mi przez myśli. Drago już był prawie przy Tofiku, gdy ten poraził go prądem. Chciał teraz ugryźć jego, ale zdąrzyłem odtrącić go strumieniem ognia. Wtedy Tofik odwrócił się do mnie. Skoczył i wgryzł się prosto w moją szyję, w miejscu gdzie nie miałem zbroi. Zemdlałem... Cz. 4 - Dobre ciepełko, dobre. Tofik lubić ciepełko - powiedziała bestia z innego świata. - Co teraz? On jest naładowany ogniem Tahu - spytałam. - Nie wiem Kali. Musimy sobie dać radę. Reszta więźniów leżała już zabita. Tofik wyssał z nich całą energię. Tylko Tahu, który miał jej jeszcze bardzo dużo, żył. Zielona bestia, nie mogła zabrać jej całej. - Mam pomysł - powiedział Iruini. - Jaki? - spytali wszyscy na raz. - Proste. Wy zajmujecie Tofika, ja idę po moją tarczę. Później zabieramy Tahu i Drago, ja otwieram portal, i w nogi! - Dobra, mi się podoba - powiedział Iron. Wszyscy zajęli pozycje. Iruini powoli kierował się w stronę komnaty Teridaxa. Wystrzeliłam piorunem w Tofika. Zielony stwór odskoczył i wystrzelił wielką kulą ognia w nas wszystkich. Sound wypuścił falę dźwięku, która odwróciła płomienie i piekło poleciało na Tofika. W tej chwili złoto-zielony Toa wszedł do komnaty. ---- - Cholera! Gdzie ten Terciu mógł schować moją tarczę? - sam siebie spytałem. Zacząłem się za nią rozglądać. '' - Haha! Mam! - zakrzyknąłem, gdy ją znalazłem. Była zawieszona na stojaku obok tronu. ---- Iruini wyszedł z komnaty Tercia. - Dobra jest. Iruini ma tarczę. Kończymy to! - krzyknęłam. Za nami otworzył się portal. Sound i Iron od razu do niego wskoczyli. Iruini zbierał Tahu i Drago z posadzki. Tofik popatrzył na mnie, tak, jakbym była jakimś smakołykiem, na przykład kremówką. ''Mmm... kremówki - pomyślałam. W tej chwili zielona istota skoczyłą w moją stronę. O nie! Zaraz mnie zniszczy! - przemknęło mi przez głowę. Gdy Tofik był już tylko pół bio ode mnie Nagle pojawił się portal, do którego wpadł. Iruini uratował mi życie. Spojrzałam na niego, a on puścił mi oczko. "Zarumieniłam się" przez chwilę, ale to on pierwszy się odezwał: - Nie masz za co dziękować. Teraz stąd spadajmy. Weszliśmy w portal i po chwili byliśmy razem na plaży, przed bazą Teridaxa. Reszta też tu stała. Drago i Tahu już byli przytomni. - Dlaczego nie jesteśmy w siedzibie grupy oporu? - spytał Sound. - Bo nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. Proste, gdy używam tarczy myślę o tym miejscu, a skoro długo tam nie byłem, to raczej nie wiem, gdzie jest - powiedział Iruini. - Gdzieś tu ukryłem Jetraxa. Możemy nim wrócić - powiedział Tahu. - A masz pilota? - spytał Drago. - Tak, tu jes... Ojć, chyba go zgubiłem - i mówi - Pśeplaśam. - Dobra, damy radę. Na szczęście ja mam zapasowego - powiedział Toa Śmierci. Wyjął pilota i kliknął niebieski guzik. Po chwili nadleciał niebiesko-srebrny myśliwiec. - A teraz wsiadamy. Weszli wszyscy, poza Iruinim i Kali. - Nie ma miejsca. No trudno, więc będę musiał wracać tylko z Kali - powiedział Iruini. - Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda Kali? - spytał Drago. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Damy sobie radę - odpowiedziałam. Jetrax wystartował i po chwili już nie było go widać. - No, to teraz zostaliśmy sami. W jaki romantyczny sposób chce pani wrócić to domu? - spytał się mnie Iruini. - Oj Iruini, przestań. Z resztą słyszałam, że ty wolisz Helryx - odparłam. - Kto ci to powiedział? Co prawda kiedyś chciałem z nią być, ale teraz ma brzydką zbroję. - No już dobrze. Widzę, że jednak jesteś miły, a chodziły o tobie różne plotki - powiedziałam. - Teraz wybieraj. Jestem do twoich usług. Spełnię każdy twój rozkaz - powiedział. - No dobrze. W takim razie, chciałabym... W tej chwili zza Iruiniego wyłonił się Antroz z dużą grupą cieni. - ... szybko stąd uciekać! Iruini, za tobą! - krzyknęłam. Cz. 5 Drago zamknął się w Sali Obrad. Razem z nim był jeszcze tylko Hydraxon i Shadow Sheld. Jako 3 główni przywódcy mieli zdecydować o rozdzieleniu Grupy Oporu na 3 pomniejsze oddziały. Jeden miał być na Voya Nui, drugi w Dole, a trzeci na Metru Nui. W końcu zdecydowali. Pozwolono reszcie wejść do sali. Odezwał się Toa Śmierci: - Wszyscy wiecie, że musimy się rozdzielić. Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy, to Teridax i jego słudzy zajmą 3 ostatnie wolne wyspy: Voya Nui, Mahri Nui(pod wodą, ale jednak) i Metru Nui. Teraz powiem, kto do jakiej grupy będzie należeć. Na kilka chwil zapanowała cisza. - A więc. Oddział Mahri Nui będzie pod dowództwem Hydraxona. W jego skład będą wchodzić: Shake, Pohatu(Toa Kamienia skinął głową), Photok, Makuta Onua i Krika. Tyle. Teraz oddział Metru Nui. Przywódcą będzie Shadow Sheld, a pod jego rozkazami będą Sound, Mistik i Kali. Ja poprowadzę oddział na Voya Nui, czyli Tahu, Iruini, Iron, Barszczyk(Po-matoranin zatarł ręce) i Helryx. Czy każdy wie z kim pójdzie? Odezwał się Sound: - Chyba tak. Ale mam takie jedno pytanie. Gdzie Kali i Iruini? Tahu odpowiedział: - Pewnie zaraz wrócą. Nie ma się czym ma… - Nie! – przerwał mu Drago, chwycił kosę i zniknął. - …rtwić. Czy ktoś wie o co mu chodziło? – spytał czerwony Toa. ---- Byłem nieźle zraniony, ale nie tak jak Kali. Podtrzymywałem ją na ramieniu, była nieprzytomna. Z boku sączyła się jej krew. Czułem jak jej aura życiowa słabnie. Cienie wciąż atakowały. Odpędzałem je włócznią, ale to nic nie dawał. Tracza była przełamana na pół przez Antroza, który teraz stał kilkanaście bio dalej i śmiał się szyderczo. Kilka cieni naraz rzuciło się na mnie. Dwa zdołałem przebić, ale trzeci doskoczył do mnie i wbił krótki miecz w klatkę piersiową. Gwiazdy pojawiły się przed oczami i upadłem. Myślałem, że zaraz mnie dobiją, ale usłyszałem tylko ciche pyknięcie. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem 2 czarne stopy i końcówkę kosy. - A już myślałem, że się nie zjawisz – powiedziałem. Drago się uśmiechnął. Chwycił kosę oburącz i uderzył nią o ziemię. Kilkanaście zombie wyszło z niej i ruszyło na cienie. Toa Śmierci podniósł mnie i Kali. Ją wziął na ręce, a ja podparłem się włócznią. - To jak wrócimy? – spytałem. - Na piechotę – odparł. - Kali jest bardzo ranna. Może nie dotrzymać do tego czasu - powiedziałem. - Musi. Wtedy nad naszymi głowami przeleciał Jetrax i wylądował kilkanaście bio dalej. - A może nie będzie trzeba aż tyle iść - rzekłem uradowany. Z kokpitu pomachał nam Tahu. Wsiedliśmy na Jetraxa i wróciliśmy do bazy. Tam zajęła się nami Helryx. Drago powiedział nam do jakich grup będziemy należeć. Posmutniałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że aż taki kawał będzie dzielić mnie i Kali. Później Toa Śmierci zwołał jeszcze jedno zebranie, ale nie dla wszystkich. Razem z nim byli Tahu, Helryx, Hydraxon i Shadow Sheld. Omówił z nimi swój najnowszy plan. Reszta nie wiedziała zbyt wiele, ale ja się domyślałem, że Tahu odkrył nowy słaby punkt Tercia, a Drago wie, jak go wykorzystać... Cz. 6 Drago wyjaśnił nam swój plan. Nie byłam do końca pewna, czy się powiedzie, ale reszta już się zgodziła, więc nie protestowałam. Wiele było w nim luk i niedociągnięć, ale jeżeli by się powiódł to niedość, że osłbilibyśmy Teridaxa, to jeszcze zyskalibyśmy nowego sojusznika. Niestety, ale wtedy ktoś musiałby się poświęcić. Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli. Nikt z nas nie chciał umierać, albo raczej sprzedać duszy i oddać ciało. Jednak domyślałam się, że Tahu zgłosi się na ochotnika. Jako jedyny z Grupy Oporu jest tak bezwzględny i pozbawiony uczuć czy emocji. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam u niego naturalnego uśmiechu. Właściwie to mu się nie dziwię, bo gdybym była marnym klonem, który zabił swój orginał to też bym się z tego nie cieszyła. Kontynuując, myślę, że Tahu po prostu nie ma duszy. Nie powstał normalnie jak wszyscy, ale został stworzony przez Teridaxa, najmroczniejszą i najpotężniejszą istotę jaka stąpała po ziemi. Ahh... Ale trzeba przyznać, że każdy ma dwa oblicza. W przypadku Teridaxa tego nie ma, ale za to jest drugi umysł. Ile bym dała, żeby znów z nami był. Zawsze go lubiłam, a chyba nawet więcej... Dość marzeń! Najważniejsze, żeby plan wypalił, a wtedy będzie można trochę odpocząć. Nareszcie... odpocząć... - rozmyślałam leżąc na trawie na małym pagórku i patrząc na zachodzące dwa słońca. Usłyszałam wołanie. To był Iron. Jakże ja nie lubiłam tego gościa. Ciągle tylko z czegoś żartował i się śmiał. Najczęściej ze mnie... No więc czego znów chce? - Helryx, no nareszcie cię znalazłem - wydyszał. - Drago cię wzywa do siebie. - Już idę - odpowiedziałam. Wstałam, podniosłam miecz i razem z nim poszłam do Drago. Weszłam do sali. Przy długim stole siedzieli Drago i Tahu. Toa Śmierci odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i powiedział. - Witam. Tak szybko wyszłaś wtedy z sali, że nie zdążyłem ci powiedzieć jaką odegrasz rolę w walce. Więc będzie to dosyć łatwe zadanie. Kiedy zacznę odprawiać rytuał, ty i Tahu musicie złapać Teridaxa za ręce i umieścić po środku Kręgu Krwi. Wtedy Tahu szybko złapie go za obie ręce i schwyta od tyłu, a ty odskoczysz. Jeżeli tego nie zrobisz na czas i będziesz w kręgu w czasie wykonywania mojej techniki, zginiesz razem z Tahu. Rozumiesz? - Tak. Mam jeszcze do was dwa pytania. - Więc śmiało, siostrzyczko - powiedział Drago z uśmiechem. - Pierwsze. Drago, jak ty możesz w tak trudnych sytuacjach zachowywać się tak swobodnie? To znaczy, nie boisz się, że zaraz umrzesz? W dodatku jeszcze wtedy żartujesz jakby nigdy nic! - Hmm... Jakby ci to powiedzieć. Te sytuacje nie są wcale trudne, tylko bardziej skomplikowane. Żartuję dlatego, że po prostu wbrew temu kim jestem(Toa Śmierci) mam taką osobowość. Podtrzymuje mnie to na duchu. Nawet nie wiesz, ile mam obowiązków nie związanych z tym światem. Czy nie boję się, że umrę? Bardzo dobre pytanie, ale nie, nie boję się, bo nie mogę umrzeć. Toa stałem się inaczej niż większość. Byłem kiedyś zwykłym matoraninem. Mieszkałem na malutkiej wysepce w pobliżu Voya Nui. Przybył na nią kiedyś Reidak i prawie mnie zabił. Zanim moja dusza uleciała w stronę światła, zobaczyłem Jego. Kostucha wyciagnął rękę w moją stronę, a ja ją złapałem. Wciągnął mnie do swojego wymiaru. Zaproponował mi powrót do życia i moc o jakiej nie śniłem wzamian za moją duszę. Zgodziłem się i podpisałem kontrakt. Nie spodziewałem się, że tą mocą będzie śmierć, no ale trudno. Reidak był bardzo zdziwiony, gdy zobaczył jak wstaję i zmieniam się w Toa. Po drugiej walace z nim została mi pamiątka. Zerwałem z niego skórę i ubrałem się w nią. Później dowiedziałem się o wszystkich moich mocach i umiejętnościach, między innymi nieśmiertelności. Oczywiście można mnie pokonać, ale nie da się mnie zabić. Mogę doznać takich ran, że nikt by nie przeżył, ale po prostu po jakimś czasie się zagoją, a ja wstanę na nogi. Dam ci przykład(Wyjął mały sztylet, odsłonił kawałem zbroi na klatce piersiowej i tam wbił broń. Krew trysnęła aż na mnie). Widzisz, wciąż żyję(wyjął sztylet). Chcesz jeszcze coś powiedzieć? - To straszne. Ale chyba jakoś da się naprawdę zabić? - Jeżeli zniszczy się moje ciało doszczętnie i nie zostanie po nim nawet proch. Mam wtedy jeszcze 1 dzień życia pozacielesnego. Mogę wtedy wejść w inne ciało, nawet zamieszkane. Jeżeli minie ten 1 dzień, moja dusza zniknie. To najgorsze co może spotkać kogokolwiek. Zazwyczaj ktoś kto umiera idzie albo w stronę światła, ablo w stronę cienia. Jeżeli zginę, zniknę. Nie będzie mnie nawet w postaci ducha. Tak samo dzieje się z ofiarami niektórych rytuałów, także i tego, który wykonam. Dlatego musisz szybko wyskoczyć z kręgu. - Dobrze. Ten temat skończmy. Teraz drugie pytanie, do Tahu. Czy ty w ogóle coś czujesz? - Nie - krótko odpowiedział. - Nie? Tylko tyle? Drago trochę więcej powiedział. - Dobrze więc, powiem ci, ale później nie przychodź ze skargą, że śnią ci się koszmary. Jak dobrze wiesz, jestem klonem, odpowiednio wićwiczonym i ulepszonym. Umysł prawdziwego Tahu połączył się z moim, gdy go zabiłem. Czy kiedykolwiek umarłaś? Nie sądzę, a ja tak. To co on w tamtej chwili czuł, czułem i ja, czuję też i w tej chwili. Czułem jak krew wypływa z mojego ciała, choć nie miałem nawet zadrapania. Czułem jak zbroja mi się topi, choć protostal wciąż była zimna. Czułem jak dusza odrywa się w wielkich męczarniach od ciała, choć wciąż była wewnątrz mnie. Czułem ból, tak wielki, że gdyby był enrgią to wypełniłby cały swiat. Orginał mnie zanim dokońca opuścił ten świat, przekazał mi wszytsko co wiedział, pamiętał i czuł. To zabiło we mnie wszystkie uczucia i emocje. Od tamtej pory kieruję się tylko ostatnimi celami orginalnego Tahu... - skończył szeptem Toa Ognia. Stałam tak i tylko patrzyłam po ich twarzach. Tahu miał pochyloną twarz, tak jakby płakał. A jednak ma jakieś uczucia... - pomyślałam. Drago kiwnął do mnie głową i się uśmiechnął. - Myślę, że na dzisiaj starczy. Pójdźmy odpocząć - powiedział Toa Śmierci. Rozeszliśmy się, każdy do swojego pokoju. Długo nie mogłam zasnąć, rozmyślając nad tym co oni obaj mi powiedzieli. Teraz już wiedziałam, dlaczego tak dobrze się nawzajem rozumieją. Cz. 7 - Okej. Wszyscy są gotowi? - spytał Drago. - Tak! - No to w drogę! - krzyknął Toa Śmierci. Tahu zabrał ze sobą na Jetraxa Helryx, Irona, Iruini'ego, Kali i Granta. Drago przyzwał drakolicza, ale jako, że wszyscy się go bali, to poleciał sam. Mistik wyrwał z ziemi kawał skały i stanął na nim razem z Shake'iem. Kamień się uniósł do góry. Ja dzięki odrzutnikom leciałem sam. W ciągu dwóch godzin dolecieliśmy do Fortecy Mroku. Najwidoczniej Teridax spodziewał się nas, bo na plaży stał Antroz, a za nim około pięciu tysięcy rahkshi mroku i cieni. Drago wysłał nam telepatyczną wiadomość: Iron, Kali, Iruini, Mistik, Grant i Shake. Wy zajmujecie się Antrozem i resztą. Wyznaczeni wojownicy zeskoczyli na plażę i rozpoczęła się bitwa. Reszta ruszyła prosto do fortecy. Tahu postawił Jetraxa koło wejścia, a Drago swojego drakolicza położył na piachu. ---- Powoli weszliśmy do środka. Wszędzie panowała ciemność i chłód. Od ust powstawały obłoczki zamarzającej pary. Szliśmy długim korytarzem, na którego końcu były drzwi do głównej sali. - Coś tu jest nie tak – powiedział Tahu. – Nigdy nie było tu tak zimno. - Myślisz, że Teridax przygotował dla nas powitanie? – spytał Drago. - Zapewne tak, ale dlaczego tu jest… - Toa nie zdąrzył dokończyć, bo nagle rozległ się donośny ryk. Drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się. Stała w nim niebiesko-biała istota mierząca około 15bio. Obok niej stał Teridax. - …tak zimno? Oto odpowiedź – powiedział Makuta. – Poznajcie mojego nowego sługę. Icanox, zabij ich! Teridax wszedł do Sali głównej i zamknął drzwi. Bestia ruszyła na naszą trójkę. Od razu odskoczyłam na bok, to samo uczynił Drago. Tahu wciąż stał na drodze szarżującego potwora. Z torby u boku wyjął mały czarny nóż z doczepioną kartką. Szybki ruch ręki i narzędzie utknęło w piersi przeciwnika. Icanox nie zwrócił na to uwagi, wciąż biegł w stronę Tahu. Gdy był już tylko kilka bio od czerwonego wojownika, kartka eksplodowała. Powstała chmura dymu zasłaniająca ten kawałek korytarza. Nie widziałam nic. Wtedy rozległ się ryk bestii upadającej na ziemię. Kawałki lodu poszybowały w każdym kierunku. Dym powoli opadł. Zobaczyłam Tahu stojącego na środku z opuszczoną głową. Drago z drugiej strony korytarza wstał i powiedział: - Idziemy dalej. Bez słowa ruszyliśmy. Sala główna była w kształcie koła, i tylko 3 drzwi: do korytarza, którym przyszliśmy, do Sali Tronowej Teridaxa i jeszcze jedne do mniejszego korytarza. Na chwilę stanęliśmy na środku. I to był błąd. W ścianach otworzyły się tajemnicze przejścia i wyskoczyły z nich rahkshi. Było ich około 50, ale taka ilość w zupełności wystarczyłaby żeby pokonać małą grupę Toa. Na szczęście Teridax nie docenił naszej trójki. Tahu jeszcze zanim weszliśmy do sali zdjął z pleców kuszę i ją naładował. Gdy pojawili się Synowie Makuty zestrzelił kilku z nich zanim zdążyli postawić stopę na ziemi. Zebrałam wilgoć z murów i zrobiłam z niej kilka strzał wodnych, które przebiły pancerze rahkshi i je unieszkodliwiły. Drago nie przejmował się niczym i poszedł dalej do Sali Tronowej Teridaxa. Oczywiście rahkshi chciały go zatrzymać, ale każdy, który podszedł trochę bliżej został przepołowiony kosą. W końcu wszystkie rahkshi poległy. Weszliśmy do Sali. Na czarnym tronie siedział Teridax uśmiechając się szyderczo. Cz. 8 - Witam was w moich skromnych progach, drodzy Toa. Czym mogę służyć? - Och, popatrz mamy małą prośbę. Możesz umrzeć? - powiedziała ironicznie Helryx. - Niestety nie jest to w tej chwili możliwe - odpowiedziałem. Wstałem i ruszyłem w ich stronę wolnym krokiem. - Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem waszego postępowania. Przychodzicie tu wiedząc, że nie wygracie. Więc po co? Żeby ze mną się pobawić? Wątpię. Macie plan, i to naprawdę dobry, bo jeszcze go nie rozgryzłem. Ale na szczęście dysponuję kilkoma czynnikami, które mogą wam przeszkodzić. Oć choćby armia rahkshi i kilku generałów, którzy nie są słabi. Dobrze. Zacznijmy więc - skończyłem i zatrzymałem się kilkanaście bio przed nimi. Wyciągnąłem rękę przed siebie. Promień mrocznej enrgii pomknął w stronę grupki Toa. Hau ochroniła rebeliantów. Tahu załadował kuszę i wystrzelił prosto w moją stronę. Jednak uchyliłem się i bełt poleciał dalej wbijając się w tron. Helryx dotknęła ręką ziemi. Pozadzka pod moimi stopami pękła. Upadłem na kolana. Toa Ognia tylko na to czekał. Doskoczył i obwiązał mnie liną. Chciałem ją rozerwać, ale jakaś nieznana mi siła na to nie pozwolała. Toa Ognia złapał mnie i postawił na nogi. Helryx podeszła i takze mnie złapała. Drago natomiast wyjął mały bukłak. Myślałem, że chce się napić, ale nie. Wylal z niega na swoje ręce jakąś krew. Nakreślił wokół mnie koło i wewnątrz niego jakieś niezajome mi napisy. Byłem bardzo ciekaw co się wydarzy. Nawet nie próbowałem się już uwolnić. Stałem spokojnie czekając na to, co się wydarzy. - I co? Odprawicie teraz na mnie Czarną Mszę? - spytałem. - Nie - odpowiedział Drago. - Tylko rytuał podziału duszy. Poczułem niemiły ucisk w żołądku. Nie mogłem dopuścić do tego rytuału. Już chciałem zadziałać, ale Toa Śmierci uderzył końcem kosy o brzeg kręgu. Tahu i Helryx stali na krawędziach kręgu i trzymali mnie po bokach. Iskierka energii pomknęła od kosy do pozostałej dwójki Toa. Cały krąg zaświecił się, a ścieżki wiążącej energii pojawiły się na ciałach Tahu i Helryx. Nie mogłem się poruszyć. - Nie martw się Teridaxie, to nie boli. Przynajmniej nie powinno - powiedział Drago. Toa Śmierci pochylił głowę i zaczął coś mamrotać. Nie rozpoznałem języka, w którym mówił. Skończył. Podniósł głowę. Oczy miał otwarte, było w nich widać opętanie. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę mojej piersi. Zacisnął pięść i powoli zaczął cofać ją. Poczułem jak opuszczam swoje ciało. Moja dusza, a zarazem dusza Toa Kwasu, z którym się połączyłem była poza ciałem. - Helryx, już! Wyjdź z kręgu! - krzyknął Tahu. Coś najwidoczniej stałoby się gdyby nie wyszła. Pomyślałem, że mogę temu przeszkodzić. Uwolniłem moją moc mroku. Energia zaczęła emitować z mojego ciała. Macka Cienia sięgnęła po Tahu. Poraziła go i odrzuciała poza krąg, ale została na ręce i zaczęła z nim walczyć. Zaatakował umysł Helryx i wdarłem się do środka. Zdążyłem odczytać jej ostatnie myśli. Postanowiła zostać w kręgu. Drago uniósł kosę do góry. - Helryx, szybko wychodź z kręgu! Jeśli tam zostaniesz, zginiesz! - krzyknął jeszcze raz Tahu. - Nie możesz się poświęcić w misji, którą ja miałaem wykonać! Helryx uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: - Nie ma czasu. Tylko ja jestem w kręgu. Żegnajcie wszyscy. Mam nadzieję, że moja ofiara nie pójdzie na marne... Skończyła mówić i zamknęła oczy. Spod powiek pociekły łzy. Drago opuściła kosę. Poczułem ogromny ból. Moja dusza była rozrywana na pół. W tym samym czasie macka na ręku Tahu zacisnęła się i przylgnęła. Bliski mojemu umysł uśpionego Toa Kwasu oddalił się. Moja połowa duszy powróciła do ciała. Krąg zgasnął. Martwe ciało Helryx upadło na posadzkę. Ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. Drago wsparł się na kosie, a Tahu skręcał się z bólu. - Wy... - wysapałem. - Ośmieliliście rozdzielić moją duszę?! Zginiecie! Chciałem ruszyć w stronę Tahu żeby go zabić, ale oślepiające światło zagrodziło mi drogę... Cz. 9 Strumienie mrocznej energii latały we wszystkie strony. Oddział Darhaków(specjalne rahkshi cienia) wkroczył do bitwy. Wysłałem w ich stronę falę dźwięku, ale kilka specjalnie uzbrojonych i wzmocnionych Turahków stanęło na drodze. Ich pancerze odporne na działanie mocy Toa pochłonęły całą moc uderzenia. Wszyscy robiliśmy co się dało, żeby tylko armia rahkshi nie skierowała się do wnętrza Pałacu Teridaxa. Kali strzelała ze swojego LightBlastera, Mistik rzucał umysłowo kamieniami, a Shake kontrolował kilka nieżywych ciał rahkshi. Grant przygniatał do ziemi pojedynczych żołnierzy. Zastanawiało mnie, że walczymy tylko z samymi rahkshi. Zauważyłem Antroza stojącego na małym wzniesieniu z wystawioną lewą ręką. Była na niej zamocowana Klinga Posłuszeństwa. Widziałem, że szala zwycięstwa coraz bardziej przechylała się na stronę armii Teridaxa, więc postanowiłem za wszelką cenę pokonać Antroza. Wezwałem do siebie Irona i Mistika. Zaczęliśmy się przedzierać przez oddziały rahkshi. Jeden po drugim były usuwane z drogi. W końcu dotarliśmy. Makuta spojrzał na nas i powiedział: - Nie mówcie mi, że chcecie mnie pokonać. Tylko trzech słabych Toa? To śmieszne. Nawet setka takich jak wy nie dałaby mi rady. Odejdźcie, lub gińcie. - Nie mamy zamiaru odejść, ani też ginąć. Jest tu tylko jedna osoba, którą czeka śmierć - odpowiedziałem. - Wiesz Sound, masz rację - odpowiedział Antroz. - Ale bynajmniej nie będę to ja. Błyskawiczny atak umysłowy pomknął w moją stronę, ale na szczęście Mistik zdążył go zablokować. Iron używając swojej mocy zmiażdżył Klingę Posłuszeństwa. Wszystkie rahkshi stanęły jak wryte. Bez władzy stały się tylko zbrojami stojącymi niczym posągi. Pozostali Toa to wykorzystali i zaczęli niszczyć armię. Mini eksplozja urwała rękę Antrozowi. Antydermis zaczęło powoli wyciekać, lecz wtedy Makuta zaspawał dziurę. - Krad! Przejmij kontrolę! - krzyknął ranny generał, po czym się wycofał. Z tyłu na wyższej skale siedział jakiś wojownik podobny do Toa. Zeskoczył na ziemię. Zdjął z pleców mały toporek i szybko rzucił nim w stronę trójki Toa. Toporek ugodził Irona w pierś i utknął naprawdę głęboko. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony, a Toa upadł na podłoże. - Mistik, zajmij się Ironem, a ja policzę się z tym Kradem - powiedziałem i ruszyłem w stronę czerwono-srebrnego wojownika. Krad wyciągnął lewą rękę przed siebie. Druga, identyczna Klinga Posłuszeństwa wysunęła się i zabłysła. Rahkshi znów ruszyły do walki. Przekraczając prędkość dźwięku doskoczyłem do przeciwnika i ciąłem Dźwiękową Kataną. Ostrze z hukiem uderzyło o skałę i się roztrzaskało. Krad stał tuż obok. Kopnął mnie w brzuch i odleciałem na kilka bio. Powoli się podnosiłem, ale wtedy on podszedł i przygniótł mnie brzuchem do ziemi. - Jesteś słaby, jak na Toa - powiedział głosem zimnym jak lód. - Nie możesz nawet pokonać Matoranina? Te słowa mnie przeraziły. Ten gość był Matoraninem, a bez trudu uniknął mojego naddźwiękowego ataku. W dodatku jego siła przekraczała normę. Wywrócił mnie na plecy i przyłożył koniec Klingi do szyi. ---- Znów mogłem oddychać. Jak świetnie można było znów stanąć na ziemi. Ale to nie był moment na napawanie się radością powrotu. Teridax stał naprzeciw mnie z przerażoną miną i szeptał: - To nie może być prawda... To nie możesz być ty... - A jednak - odpowiedziałem surowo. - I wierz mi. Nie wróciłem do tego świata tylko po to, by powąchać kwiatki od góry. Mam jeszcze jeden cel. - Dziś zwyciężyliście. Ale już nigdy nie dopuszczę do takiej sytuacji - powiedział Makuta. Zamknął oczy i po chwili znalazłem się na plaży przed Pałacem Mroku wraz z przyjaciółmi. Wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli, jakbym był jakimś odmieńcem. - Eee... Cześć! - powiedziałem. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Kali rzuciła mi się na szyję i krzyczała radośnie. - Wróciłeś! Nareszcie wróciłeś! - Kali, opamiętaj się! To tylko ja. - Chłopie. Nie widzieliśmy cię prawie sto lat, a ty mówisz, że mamy być spokojni?! - krzyknął Mistik. - Sto lat? Niemożliwe, żebym tyle był uśpiony. - A jednak. To prawda. Byłeś naszą jedyną nadzieją. Wszystko sprowadziło się do dzisiejszego dnia. Plan wyszedł doskonale! - powiedział Shake. - Nie do końca - odezwał się czarno uzbrojony Toa, którego nie znałem. Trzymał na ramieniu Tahu, ale jakiego innego. - Helryx nie żyje. Tahu tak, ale ma okropną bliznę, która może jeszcze przysporzyć kłopotów. - To nie wszystko, Drago - powiedział Sound. - Iron... on... jest naprawdę poważnie ranny. Toporek wbił się do połowy jego piersi. Stracił dużo krwi. Obawiam się, że nie przeżyje - skończył mówić i wskazał na leżącego Toa Żelaza. Ten blado się uśmiechnął. - Cześć - powiedział słabo. Uklękłem się nad nim i przyłożyłem ręce do miejsca zranienia. Zamknąłem oczy i skupiłem moją moc leczniczą na dłoniach. Rana zaczęła się goić, ale wtedy chłodna ręka mnie złapała. - Nie - powiedział Iron. - To nic nie da. Zginę. Takie jest moje przeznaczenie. - Iron... - głos mi się załamał. - Czy mogę jeszcze coś dla ciebie zrobić? - Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt, jeśli zabierzesz moją maskę, a mojego ciała użyjesz jako podstawy do budowy nowego ciała dla ciebie - powiedział. - Nie mogę tego zrobić. To zbyt... - Proszę cię - przerwał mi. - Uczyń mi ten ostatni honor - skończył mówić, zamknął oczy i zasnął na wieki. Zdjąłem jego maskę i założyłem na siebie. Podniosłem się i odwróciłem do reszty przyjaciół. - Oto umarł Iron, Toa Żelaza, nasz serdeczny przyjaciel. Zachowajmy o nim pamięć - powiedziałem. Wszyscy w żałobie wróciliśmy do bazy. Epilog Wszyscy zebrali się w sali obrad. - Przyjaciele! - zacząłem. - jesteśmy rebeliantami, zjednoczonymi przez cel - wolny świat. Jest to trudne do osiągnięcia, ale możliwe! Najważniejsze jest to, żebyśmy się nigdy nie poddali! Musimy walczyć o wolność tego świata! Jesteście ze mną? - Tak! - Wyśmienicie. Teraz muszę zrobić już tylko jedną rzecz. Nieliczni z was wiedzą jakie mam prawdziwe imię, ale znałem, że nie powinno to być tajemnicą. Moje imię brzmi Gilford, i chcę, żebyście od teraz tak się do mnie zwracali. Zegnam was i dobranoc! Wszyscy wyszli z sali, zostałem tylko ja i Drago. - Dobra przemowa - stwierdził. - Mają teraz prawdziwego wodza. - Mówisz o mnie? - spytałem. - Jestem pewien, że nawet beze mnie dalibyście sobie radę. - Możliwe, ale dzięki twojemu powrotowi mamy +100 do morali. - Mam nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Czeka nas wiele bitew - powiedziałem. - Słuchaj uważnie. Gdy byłem jeszcze w ciele razem z Teridaxem znałem jego wszystkie plany, ale on o tym nie wiedział. Wiem, co planuje... Wystąpili: Narratorzy: * Drago, Toa Śmierci(cz.1) * Teridax(cz.1, cz.8) * Tahu(cz.2 i cz.3) * Kali(cz.4) * Iruini(przez chwilę cz.4, cz.5) * Helryx(cz.6, cz.7) * Sound(trochę cz.7, cz.9) * Toa Kwasu(cz.9, epilog) Postacie: * Tahu * Makuta Antroz * Materialne cienie * Hydraxon * Mistik * Helryx * Nieznany Vortixx * Iron * Iruini * Gresh2 * Tofik * Kali * Sound * Drago * Teridax * Shadow Sheld * Shake * Pohatu * Makuta Onua * Krika * Photok * Barszczyk